Novac
|bild =DB gift shop view.jpg |lage =Novac loc.jpg |marker =Novac |karte =Novac local map.png |quests ='Da sind sie lang!' Flieger, grüß mir die Sonne One for my Baby Klassische Inspiration Tops-Stars Ein Ghul der alten Schule Die Schreie der Bramin Andy und Charlie Wir müssen aufhören, uns so zu treffen Straus Calls |gebäude =Boones Zimmer Cliff Briscoes Bungalow Dino-Bite-Geschenkeladen Motelzimmer Jeannie May Crawfords Haus Manny Vargas' Zimmer McBride-Haus No-Barks Hütte Haus in Novac Ranger Andys Bungalow Dino-Dee-Lite-Empfangsschalter |führer =Jeannie May Crawford |händler =Cliff Briscoe Jeannie May Crawford |doktor =Ada Straus |refid = |fußzeile =Datei:NovacReputation.png Renommeebild von Novac }} Novac ist eine kleine Ortschaft in der Mojave-Wüste. In ihr befindet sich die begehbare Dinosaurier-Statue Dinky the Dinosaur, ein Motel und der Motel-Shop namens Dino-Bite-Geschenkeladen. Geschichte Novac war ein Motel, bevor die Bomben fielen. Nun tritt es in die Fußstapfen von Arefu (Careful) und The Pitt (Pittsburgh): Das ursprüngliche Schild war mit "No Vacancy" beschriftet, aber die letzten vier Buchstaben fielen ab. Dies ist eventuell ein Witz, da "Vacancy" soviel heißt wie Zimmer frei und "No Vacancy" ausgebucht. Herausragendes Merkmal des Ortes ist die begehbare Statue des Riesen-Dino, der den Dino-Bite-Geschenkeladen beherbergt. Novac wird ständig von Caesars Legion bedroht, weswegen auch jeweils ein Scharfschütze tagsüber bzw. nachts im Maul des Dinos Wache hält. Die Stadt wird angeführt von Jeannie May Crawford, die dem Spieler für 100 Kronkorken auch ein Motelzimmer verkauft. Hat man ein hohes Ansehen in Novac und spricht mit Jeannie, sagt sie, dass sie dem Spieler nicht genug danken kann und schenkt einem den Schlüssel. Wenn man in der Quest One for my Baby Jeanny umbringt, bekommt man das Gratis-Motelzimmer von Cliff Briscoe, das dann als dauerhafte Unterkunft im Mojave-Ödland dienen kann. Die einzige Voraussetzung ist, dass man einen guten Ruf in Novac hat. Das Zimmer ist das Gleiche, dass man von Jeannie May Crawford mieten kann (das erste Zimmer links in der ersten Etage). Gebäude Sonstiges * Mojave-Briefkasten Einwohner Hinweise *Im Hotelzimmer von Bruce Isaac hängt ein Poster für das Technische Museum aus Fallout 3. *Die Gegenstände auf den Regalen der Tankstelle (Klebeband, Wunderkleber, Altmetall und Sensormodule) können gestohlen werden. Man erhält dadurch negatives Karma und büßt Ansehen in Novac ein. *Die beiden nächsten Lagerfeuer liegen in einer Höhle westlich des Wasserturms auf dem Hang und bei Gibsons Hütte im Norden (ein wenig westlich hinter dem Gibson-Schrottplatz). *Geht man östlich von Novac, liegt auf einer Brücke ein namenloser toter Raider. Das ist einer der wenigen Raider im Spiel, der keiner Fraktion wie den Unholden oder den Großkhanen angehört. *Stiehlt man das Medizin-Fertigkeitsbuch und Ranger Andy bemerkt es, konfisziert er es, jedoch könnt ihr es ihm per Diebstahl bei Nacht und Nebel "gleichtun". Dafür gibt es negatives Karma. *Das Bett im Motelzimmer kann den Spieler im Hardcore-Modus heilen. Streng gesehen ist es aber nur gemietet und befindet sich nicht im Besitz des Spielers. *Wenn man Ranger Andys Sprachherausforderung besteht, bringt er dem Spieler einen Nahkampfangriff bei, der Gegner zu Boden gehen lässt. * Im unverschlossenen Motelzimmer im 1. Stock kann man etwas Jet, Med-X und Hydra finden. Vorkommen Novac erscheint nur in Fallout: New Vegas. Hinter den Kulissen *Anders als die meisten anderen Städte in der Mojave, hat Novac keine Entsprechung im wahren Leben. Es gibt eine Kreuzung der US 95 und NV-165 (die Straße, die nach Nelson führt), an der Novac sein müsste, würde es existieren. Allerdings gibt es gewisse Ähnlichkeiten mit der in Kalifornien existierenden Baker-SiedlungBaker, dt. Wikipedia, dem Zuhause des weltweit größten Thermometers und den Cabazon DinosaursCabazon Dinosaurs, en. Wikipedia. *Novac war der erste Teil des Spieles, das die Entwickler konstruiert haben.Process for Developing Locations and Characters in Fallout: New Vegas, Youtube Fehler * Wenn man den Gratis-Lagerraum, den man beim Dino-Dee-Lite-Motel bekommt, betritt, kann das Spiel "Einfrieren". * Wenn man im Dinosaurier Geschenkeladen den Schlüssel für den Lagerraum kauft und die Raketensouvenirs einsammelt kann das Spiel Einfrieren und sogar vorher Gespeicherte Daten beschädigen, sodass man ein neues Spiel beginnen muss. Deshalb sollte man sie besser alle Einzeln kaufen. * Es gibt einen Reisender Händler bei der Dino Statue, und wenn man versucht alle seine Karawanen-Karten zu kaufen kann das Spiel Einfrieren. * Ab und zu gibt es einen Steppenläufer (rollender Busch) mitten auf der Straße gegenüber dem Dino-Dee-Lite-Empfangsschalter, der sich nicht bewegt und nicht aufgenommen werden kann. * Wirft man Manny Vargas oder Boone mit dem Ranger-KO aus dem Maul des Sauriers, fallen diese erst ein Stück, um dann zurückzufliegen, was lustige Resultate haben kann. * Nach dem Patch 1.6 kann es sein, dass Teile des Motels nicht sauber laden.Fallout new vegas Bug after the patch!! (playstation 3), Youtube * Ausrüstung, die man in die Schränke des Motelzimmers packt, können verloren gehen. In einigen Fällen werden diese mit den ursprünglich darin enthaltenen Gegenständen ersetzt. * Manchmal haben die drei Bungalows eine blaue Umrandung oder sind komplett blau, wo Steine fehlen. Galerie Dino Dee lite Motel.jpg|Dino-Dee-Lite-Motel Jeanny May Crawfords house.jpg|Jeannie May Crawfords Haus McBride house.jpg|McBride-Haus No-barks shack.jpg|No-Barks Hütte Ranger Andy bungalow.jpg|Ranger Andys Bungalow DB gift shop view.jpg|Dinky the Dinosaur Novacancy at night.jpg|NO VACancy Novac.jpg|Novac von oben Referenzen en:Novac es:Novac fr:Novac it:Novac nl:Novac pl:Novac pt:Novac ru:Новак uk:Новак zh:诺瓦克 Kategorie:Novac Kategorie:Mojave Express Briefkasten Kategorie:All Roads nur erwähnte Orte